The Forgotten Demigod
by meka2000
Summary: 100 years since the war- percy disappears. Now 3 demigods of prophecy appear to find the demigod forgotten by all others of their kind to defend against an unknown threat. Take a hint- this has ocs


**Timeline:**

**100 years- Percy Jackson Becomes Hero of Olympus**

**99 years- Percy is granted immortality against his will in order to assist in future wars/ rebellions**

**70 years- Annabeth Chase is granted immortality to complete Olympus**

**50 years- Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are forgotten by Demigods**

**30 years- Eris and Nemesis rebel against Gods**

**15 years- Percy disappears**

**Now- three demigods of Prophecy appear**

Living a Nightmare

Ace Howards was used to the occasion involving weird and slightly terrifying dreams. Today was no different.

There were eight figures in the room in two diamonds facing each other. Ace couldn't see where he was, just the people there.

To the north most corner was a 17 year old facing a woman. The woman had alabaster skin on an attractive frame. She wore pitch black leather pants and turtle neck that looked impossibly uncomfortable. Black hair tumbled down her back. Lush cherry lips were pulled back, releasing a ferocious snarl. Her eyes were like red hot embers from a fire. She glared at the boy while waving twin daggers in her hands. The boy was slightly tanned and had a strong, lean body. He wore a bright orange tee-shirt and jeans and held a bronze sword in his hand. Dark black hair cascaded to his ears. Shining green eyes stared back at the woman with determination. His lips were set in a thin line. A beaded necklace glowed in the dull lighting.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, boy?"

"Don't sound so cocky!"

To their right were to women. Both had long blonde hair and pale skin. The first wore faded grey jeans and a white, long-sleeve shirt. Pristine white tennis shoes decked her feet. Her icy blue eyes were expressionless. Her lips formed a slight smirk. She held a short sword in her right hand and shield in her left. The other was the stereotypical, Californian girl. She wore a pair of skin jeans and an aqua sweater. Grey eyes gazed at her opponent, analyzing her. Her expression was filled with determination. She had a dagger in her hand.

"My, my, what a brave daughter of Athena you are."

"What of it?"

Continuing right, Ace saw a boy and girl around his age. The girl had long black hair that ended at her waist. Pale skin was noticeable against her violet tank-top and dark capries. She smiled wickedly at the boy. Brown eyes dared him to attack her. She twirled a sword in her right hand. The boy had tan skin and short, wavy black hair that reached his chin. He wore a dirty white shirt and tan khaki shorts. Violet eyes had a nervous glint as he gazed at the girl. He had a dagger in his hand. Ace recognized him: Carter, his best friend. Ace hardly had time to acknowledge that as his body turned right once more on its own volition.

"You can still go run to Camp and Daddy, Carter."

"I can handle myself better than that, Kalia. Besides, I have to fight for my friends!"

There were a boy and girl yet again. The boy had dirty blonde hair that waved to his shoulders. His skin was tanned on a strong, tall frame. He wore a plain tee shirt and jeans. Brown eyes bore depressingly in to the girl. He appeared to be there against his will. A long, slim sword shimmered in his grasp. The girl had short brown hair that spiked out slightly. The tips barely reached her chin. Bangs were swept to the left of her small face. She was short and lithe with tan skin. Her sapphire tank-top and faded jeans complimented her stormy silver eyes. Ace's chest felt oddly light and warm as he gazed at her. Her expression held great betrayal. Small throwing knives were grasped in shaking hands.

"It's not too late to back away, old friend."

"I'm sorry; Zane, but I can't do that."

Ace found himself turning, again, to face a person. He had wavy blond hair that waved into his icy blue-grey eyes. Alabaster skin clung to a lithe, athletic frame. He wore a white, button up shirt and jeans. He twirled a bronze rod in his hand. Blue eyes gazed at him with indifference.

"Ready, Ace? It is your fault if your friends fall. You did lead them here." Everyone around them charged; The boy then charged, thrusting the bronze rod in front of him and-

Ace shot up in his bed, drenched in sweat. A knock sounded on his door.

"Yo, Idiot! You up yet? You're always up with the sun." It was Ace's adoptive little brother, Dean.

"Who you calling an idiot?" Ace grumbled. He quickly got up and changed into his sweats and a white, long-sleeve shirt. He was pulling on his sneakers and out the door by seven. He jogged to the neighbor high school aka Madison High. He arrive by 7:15 and at checking in with is teachers by 7:30. By 7:50, he had met up with Carter and was walking toward his locker. As the day continued, Ace struggled through classes, having dyslexia and ADHD caused problems. His highest grade was probably a C. Algebra, Biology, and English Prep passed by quickly. When lunch came, he and Carter sat in the corner, catching up from the weekend. Ace did not expect Carter's reaction when he explained his dream.

"Ace, what happened? Exactly!"

Ace never got a chance to answer, for a roar sounded through the loud cafeteria.


End file.
